The instant invention relates generally to luggage carriers and more specifically it relates to a luggage carrier equipped with inwardly collapsible wheels to facilitate better storage.
Numerous luggage carriers have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be portable and include built-in collapsible features. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,401,319; 4,431,211 and 4,506,897 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.